


ETERNAL

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Paranormal Romance, Romance, True Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: We catch up with vampire/hybrid mates Elizabeth and Raymond Reddington as they holiday in their own winter lodge high up in the Swiss Alps ~ a bit of drama and angst, then a resolution in the only way they know how - by trusting and loving one another ~~
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 39
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

ZURICH, SWITZERLAND  
WINTER, 2021

Snuggled under an exquisite set of ice-blue cashmere blankets, locked in the strong arms of her mate, Elizabeth Reddington’s keen sense of hearing listened as blustery winds and relentless, nearly blinding snowfall proceeded to bury the Swiss countryside in a sparkling white blanket. Their romantic hideaway, a spacious winter lodge located high atop the Alps, cocooned them as the flames in the tall fireplace snapped and popped in a blazing riot of golds and reds.

Eight months had passed since she and Red had looked death in the eye, then escaped, miraculously, unscathed. Love, instead, won, and in the end, the exchange of their blood saved the other. They rose from the ashes, stronger and more powerful than ever, and chose to exist in a future that entailed a life devoted to one other.

Red had promised her the world that day she sacrificed herself and her blood in order to save his life after Madelyn had nearly gutted him, leaving him bleeding out, facing a hopeless death, unfulfilled and desolate.

The result of exchanging blood and the circumstances surrounding Elizabeth’s blood poisoning had been a profound revelation, indeed. They’d awakened to their life as hybrids, the first of their kind: part human, part immortal. Life had been merciful, and with a second chance, both decided not to waste a second, and instead, proceeded to embark in a series of adventures and traveling the world.

“Mmm.” She moaned as Red lazily traced the naked curves of her shoulders, down her arms, making her shudder in anticipation. Lower and lower his expert fingers traveled, causing shivers within her wherever those cool hands ventured. 

“I hunger for you, my love.” His drowsy voice dripped with sexual magnetism, drawing her deeper and deeper into his all-powerful, tireless spell. They seldom grew tired, and chose to love each other, wherever, and whenever they desired.

Becoming hybrids brought with it its own brand of strengths: Their heart beats thumped slower than humans. They had no need of sleep, except when their sexual escapades continued on a marathon basis, which was very often.

Their senses, such as hearing, smell, and sight had remained stronger than humans, but not as before. Yet Red could now only sense her scent and heartbeat if she was close by. When Elizabeth’s poisoned blood entered his own blood stream, some of his powers were diminished. 

Their incredibly strong sense of taste and touch, however, was unprecedented. The moment they touched, embers within them ignited into white hot flames, and their kisses were filled with carnal promises of pleasure and bliss beyond anything they’d ever experienced.

However, their exchange of blood had empowered in each, a sense of possession for the other that proved otherworldly. They were bound by an invisible thread of love and passion that would forever bind one to the other. 

They sometimes fed off each other, loving the taste of the other’s life-giving sustenance, and they found the more they took, even a single drop of the other’s blood, the higher their arousal grew. They were singular sexual beings and lived as if in each other’s soul.

They wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Now we can’t have that, can we?” Elizabeth whispered as her nimble fingers slid down his cool, steel hard body, searching for, and finding that part of him she craved.

“Take me then, sweetheart.” He tucked her body under his own, slid her thighs open with one smooth sweep, and entered her cool, ready, dripping wet channel that he craved. 

Elizabeth never ceased to revel in his power, his overpowering, dangerous strength that enabled him to carry her away to a place that she thought only possible in dreams.

Her mate. Raymond.

Grabbing her hair in one hand and wrapping it around his wrist, he pulled back her head in order to zero in on her mouth, open slightly and inviting him to take what belonged to him. 

“Tell me you love me.” His kisses were deep and told her his arousal was peaking. His cock hardened, lengthened as her body rose from the mattress to meet his powerful hips. “Say the words that drive me wild, Elizabeth. Open wider for me so that I can dive deeper inside your heat.” He grabbed her hair tighter, while her hand slid between their bodies to grip his cock, long and thick, cool steel over velvet and guided it inside her time and time again.

“I love you.” She bit his lip, drawing a single drop of blood, then licked it from his mouth. “I love you, completely, entirely.” Her body responded to his strokes, strong and sure, faster and deeper he dove, their bodies withstanding anything, everything they ached to share. Their bed shook and trembled, as did they, and the power they generated in that room was enough to melt the snow that carpeted the mountaintop.

“You are mine.” He loved to wield his power over her; it was a game they loved to play, even though their power was equal. Elizabeth lovingly mused he just loved to hear himself say the words because he was a bit high-handed and lovingly possessive, and she let him, because she knew their love truly was a two-way street.

“Yes, I am, sweetheart.” She turned and straddled him, still joined, still experiencing the throbbing pulse that permeated throughout her body as he stealthily and expertly brought her to earth-shattering climax.

He pulled her up and they faced each other, their arms linked, pushing and pulling in an erotic dance while the bed continued to creak and wheeze with each movement of their bodies.

Red threaded his fingers through her wealth of hair as it fell in thick chestnut waves over her breasts. He dipped his head and pushed the strands from the twin globes that he yearned for. “Let me taste, and touch.” He demanded softly, while their bodies continued to come and orgasm, and yet, they continued. They usually loved for hours on end, while Red, who was an ardent lover, feasted on every inch of her.

He found one breast and instantly pursed his lips together, suckling on a turgid, erect nipple. He devoured and bit, until she cried out in pleasure, then turned his attention to the twin, swollen and ready for him.

Her palms circled, then pinched his nipples, knowing what her touch did to him. Red threw back his head, the veins at his neck protruding from the strain of his arousal. Her touch ignited a spark inside him at her touch. “Elizabeth, sweet God, don’t stop. For the love of everything holy....don't stop....”

She leaned down to bite his pebbled nubs, the pleasured pain from her teeth driving him to spill his essence inside her once more. They came again, together, groaning at the exertion of their flesh and blood, and Red lifted her, carried her from the bed, and walked her to the wall, while she wrapped her legs around him. She needed deeper access inside her.

He pumped and stroked one…twice….three times, his brick-hard cock touching that most sensitive g-spot. He slid his palms under her rear and touched her soul.

“Red…….Yes…..”

Her prolonged climax spilled and drenched him, over and over, while another orgasm released with explosive eruption. She leaned her head over his shoulder, hair falling around his back like a silken waterfall as he carried her back to bed, gently setting her down, then climbing in beside her, and covering them both with baby-soft layers of cashmere.

They’d been making love for two hours. Dawn brought no sunlight, and snow was once again, threatening to bring a fresh covering to the area.

“We could stay in bed all day.” He joked, knowing they slept rarely. “Not much to do with the promise of another blizzard.” He sniffed the air around him. “I can smell a storm on the way.” He pushed chestnut waves from her face, and playfully kissed her nose.

She looked into those unique pearl gray eyes, eyes that expressed so much, eyes that told her with one simple look, how deeply he loved her. “I have a feeling you brought me here to the Alps with the sole intention of keeping me captive in your bed for days on end.” Elizabeth teased, caressing his cheek. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

“You know me all too well, my beauty.” He kissed her on the nose in a playful manner, then touched his forehead to her own, a gesture of devotion she found endearing.

She sighed as though feigning indecision. “Since we’re going to be hold up in this stunning room probably for the next few days.” She joked, knowing they could go and do anything they wished, without worrying about the weather, whether cold or heat, rain or sunshine. “Why don’t I venture to a bakery and purchase fresh pastries and breads and whatever it is that Switzerland has to offer.” She whispered, rubbing her cheek against his own, loving that scruff of beard that was an added erotic attraction since he became a hybrid.

“Mmm,” He replied, sleepily, holding her closer, apparently not willing to let her go. “I’ll call the kitchen, my love. They’ll send up anything you wish.”

She chuckled lightly. “Lord Reddington, are you trying to keep me prisoner here in your frozen lair?”

His chest rumbled as he laughed. “All the better to taste you and keep you captive, my dear.”

Those delightfully wicked roars that rose from deep in his throat and rumbled like thunder never failed to send shivers up her spine. She sat up and reached to the nightstand for a hair elastic. “Why don’t you rest a bit in order to gain some strength for later.”  
She teasingly wiggled her eyebrows up and down, jumping out of bed before he could grab her. “You’re going to need it.”

He sat up and propped two plump pillows against the headboard. “I’ll come with you.” He offered, sliding over to the edge of the bed.

Just then, his cell phone buzzed. Both waited to discover the caller. Dr. Nik usually called to check on them, make sure they were well, inquiring on any change in their strengths or weaknesses. Elizabeth found the young scientist endearing in his concern for them, and she was grateful for his friendship. Every few months he continued to obtain samples of their blood, to be certain they faired well and thrived, jokingly referring to them as ‘vampire-lite.’ 

But it wasn’t Nik on the phone. “It’s Marvin.”

Elizabeth smiled while Red took the call, asking Marvin if he could call back in a moment. “Why don’t you go on without me, sweetheart. It’s vineyard business that must be taken care of.”

She nodded and smiled at him, while he continued to stare at her. “Wear your new white coat, Lizzie, and don’t forget your boots, hat and gloves.”

“You’re so pushy.” She crinkled her eyes at him playfully. As if she would catch a chill, when the truth was, she felt neither heat or cold. He was just being....Red.

“And you love me.” He stated, a deep throaty chuckle evidence of his obvious bliss.

She saw, then sensed his eyes hot upon her as she padded naked across the room to get dressed. “You know I don’t feel the cold, but still love to dress according to the weather.” She grabbed a pair of snow-white leggings and a matching coweled neck sweater from the closet and set them on a nearby chair while she retrieved underwear. 

“I think traipsing around the way you are would be certain to raise some brows, my Lizzie.” He said pointedly. “Besides, I’d have to kill whoever dares to shoot a gaze your way.”

She felt his stormy gray eyes settle on her as she slipped seductively into a delicate white lace bra and tiny matching panties, then donned the rest of her winter outfit. She knew he wasn’t joking when he stated in a no-nonsense voice that he’d have no problem harming anyone who attempted to approach her. “I love you for wanting to protect me, Red, but we've discussed this before. You know that I can take care of myself.”

“Apples and oranges, love.” His stare bore into her. “I’ve told you before, I protect you, and anyone who comes near you will pay dearly, that I promise.”

“We protect each other,” she proclaimed emphatically. "I’ll return shortly. I want to walk down the mountain, enjoy the storm and the fresh cool air.” She shrugged into her long down outer coat and boots, scarf and fur hat – all creating a vision in pure white splendor. 

His eyes drank her in, as if memorizing each feature. “You take my breath away, my snow angel.” He said proudly, as she walked toward him.

“What do you crave most?” Her question was rhetorical. She knew he’d developed an almost manic love of sweets since he gained back his sense of taste.

“You.” He whispered and winked. 

"I was talking about cake and cookies." She shook her head in exasperation. 

I know what you were talking about, Elizabeth." He slid his tongue over his bottom lip while staring at her. "I've grown quite fond of powdered sugar, jelly, tarts and layered cream cakes." He winked, and instantly, Elizabeth knew what he was thinking. She could imagine being covered with some of those filled treats in bed, while he licked the sugar from her. She couldn't wait and made a mental note to purchase plenty of cream and jelly filled pastry.

Leaning over the bed, she pressed her mouth to his, a deep kiss filled with the promise of loving him again later. “Be back soon. Say hi to Marvin. I love you.”

She blew him a kiss, warming his heart, bringing joy to every fiber of his being. “I know.” He stilled, already feeling her absence as he watched her leave the room and close the door behind her. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth makes her way to the local village bakery when a stranger nearly ruins her perfect morning.

Dressed all in winter white, Elizabeth stepped from the lodge she shared with Raymond, and blended into the snow blanketed wonderland, appearing as an ethereal specter, risen from the wealth of crystal snowflakes that silently descended to the pristine landscape.

Taking a rare deep breath of cold, clean air, she slipped on her butter-soft white leather gloves and made her way from their private getaway, and down the steep mountain toward the village, happy to be strong and healthy once more. Every moment of every day she’d been grateful for the gift of Red’s blood, which literally, had brought her back from the dead. She, in turn, had helped resurrect him as well. Now they were, in essence, one and the same, bound to one another by choice, connected by not only blood, but by their abiding, endless love.

At least half a foot of fresh fallen snow crunched under her white fur knee-high boots, while a light snow fell, creating a curtain of fantasy all around her. Staring up at the gray/white sky, she playfully caught a snowflake on her tongue, the cool dot melting on her lips, bringing a giddy smile to her already blissful existence. She had no need of sunglasses today, thanks to the clouds. She used her otherworldly sense of sight to see a mile beyond to the postcard picture village.

She noticed groups of skiers already making their way up the mountain, toward the ski chairs that would take them to the slopes. The weather was perfect for that activity as she reveled in this place, this country. Switzerland: barely a seven-hour drive from their castle in France. This was truly a land found in fairy tales with its ancient architecture, quaint homes, and especially, their delectable chocolate delights. 

After walking for several minutes, Elizabeth sniffed the air, then picked up the aroma from several bakeries and homey restaurants in the area. A lovely ski village lay beyond her, far from the lodge she and Raymond owned and chose to spend several days away from the public. They enjoyed their time with only the other for company, and the distance from humanity was also necessary, as their cries of pleasure would certainly disturb others, for they proved quite vocal in their love-mating. She smiled as she headed in the direction to one of the many bakeries lining the cobblestone streets. A quaint village, Raymond had purchased the lodge up the mountain years before, when he needed to crave silence, but had wound up never using the large Swiss abode. Until now, until she’d come into his life. 

With her thoughts centered on her mate, which she often did, she counted herself not only fortunate for the opportunity to live a life of not only good health, but never imagined that such happiness existed. That was due to the man she considered not only her lover, and life-time partner, but her husband, as well.

They’d not been formally joined in marriage, yet she and Raymond didn’t need a piece of paper or ceremony to present them as eternal life partners.

She never took their rare existence, not to mention, other-worldly powers, for granted. Each day they gave silent thanks to have each other. Nik didn’t know how long their life span would last, and frankly, Elizabeth didn’t care. She was grateful for each hour, moment and day that she and Red shared. Dr. Karpal had pointed out that Elizabeth and Red would age at a slower rate than warm bloods. They'd eventually, grow old and die, but not for many years. Their dear friend continued to research their existence and jokingly called them: ‘vampire-lite’. 

After the revelation of that memorable day when both she and Red were ‘re-born’ for lack of a better word, they’d learned their strengths and limitations as rare species. Both were still sensitive to bright sunlight, both wore sunglasses when the weather called for it. When Red discovered he was able to eat food and drink beverages, instead of living on a diet of blood for nearly 900 years, he actually wept in her arms. The first foods he chose to taste, was, of all things: cheeseburgers, gelato, fried chicken, beef stroganoff, and even yogurt pretzels. He had to get used to chewing again, as he hadn’t used his teeth in many centuries. 

As was true with all immortals, their senses were sharpened and their ability to run, jump and travel great distances within seconds. Yet, Elizabeth chose to savor her strength, store away her power, and enjoy the normal abilities of a human. They slept rarely, but loved snuggling in bed together, and often rested deep, without actually slumbering. They felt neither hot nor cold, yet they both enjoyed dressing up and wearing clothes subsequent to the seasons, otherwise, their behavior would certainly pose questions.

And then there was the sex. Wow.

Again, Nik couldn’t explain their sex drive, their almost constant sexual arousal, which presented them with a content of stamina that was unexplained, but never questioned.

Since they rarely found themselves fatigued, they were capable of making love for endless hours, sometimes days. It sometimes frightened Elizabeth to love and care for a man so very much, but this was their nature now.

Once they’d shared their blood, they were imprinted upon each other, mated, only to each other, for as long as each lived. There would be no one else for them, except each other, for they were one.

Elizabeth and Red were unable to sense each other's sensitivities, except when they were within close physical proximity. He told her he could feel her blood rush under her skin, smell the sweetness within. He would place his lips on her pulse points and kiss her wrists, her carotid, or her femoral artery. On occasion, in the heat of passion, they dared to taste of one another's blood, which caused their arousal to rise like a tide, and drove them to hours of earth-shaking pleasure and lovemaking. 

The mouth-watering smell of baked goods, sugar, cinnamon and fruit lured her to the tiny, yet crowded bakery, even at this early hour. She entered the quaint shop, and closed her eyes to the mouth watering scents of tortes and cakes, custards and sweet baked delights.

Standing behind the crowd she waited her turn, trying to pick out what she’d take back to Red, smiling with wonder as the myriad of aromas filled her with pleasure. 

“It’s difficult to choose, no?”

A accented male voice behind her – standing a bit too close - startled her. He was tall and dark, with straight white teeth and dressed for the slopes. His eyes, dark, arrogant and filled with shameless arrogance.

He was an immortal; she could smell it all over him, yet he'd not be able to sense that she was party immortal as well; he smelled only her human blood and gazed at her, head to toe, in an attempt to either rattle her or impress her; Elizabeth felt neither of those things. This guy had chosen to flirt with the wrong woman. But she’d play along, until she could complete her purchase and get home to Red. 

“Good morning.” Elizabeth nodded and greeted him as the crowd thinned out and she found herself to be next to be served.

“Oh, may I suggest the cream-filled torts or fruit pastry, Miss?” He suggested in a low, almost whisper. “They are fresh from the oven and I think you will enjoy the sweetness of the dough.” 

Elizabeth didn’t hold back her annoyance at his obvious flirting demeanor. He was actually coming on to her. Purposely ignoring him, she turned back to the young girl behind the counter and forced a smile, pointing to the cream-filled pastries, sugared buns and jellied filled dough. “I’ll have an assorted dozen, please." She managed, as he stood right at her shoulder. “Powdered sugar on all, please.”

The girl nodded politely, and proceeded to gather and box the pastries, while the man standing behind Elizabeth chose to become to a bit more aggressive. He was a creep, and he needed to step back. 

“Are you taking to the slopes today?” He leaned against the glass case, much to the chagrin of the cashier.

Elizabeth shook her head, remaining low key and just wishing he’d go away. “Not today, I’m afraid. My husband and I are just going to enjoy the snow from our room.”

Take the hint, she silently mused; Before I hurt you. Her eyes narrowed as she met his aggressive look. “I hope you and your friends have fun on the slopes.” The pastries were handed to her, she paid for them, and sidestepped the man, but deep inside, she was fuming with a fierce desire to slam him against the nearest wall.

She didn’t want to cause a scene. Silently she wished him away, because if she touched him, she might hurt him, badly. She and Red always managed to fly under the radar, and this was not the time or place to make their presence known. 

“Maybe you can leave him for a few hours and come with me and my friends.” He continued, his eyes hungrily trailing down from her head to toe. “I’ll be happy to give you some private lessons –"

“What it wrong with you?!” She turned and confronted him, her patience spreading paper thin by now. “I told you, I’m with my husband, and if I wanted to go skiing, I’d be going with him.” She didn’t realize how her voice resonated, causing several patrons in the shop to turn toward her.

That stopped him in his tracks. He threw out his arms and feigned an innocent look. “Hey, hey, no harm done. Just inviting you to join my group for a fun day. If you change your mind, though, my name is Chris, and we’ll be on the east slopes today.”

Elizabeth held tight to her bag of treats and swallowed down her anger. “Good bye.” She announced, then turned and walked from him.

“You didn’t tell me your name.” He called out after her as she began her trek back to the lodge.

The guy is like a dog with a bone, she grunted as the snow picked up strength and intensity. 

“I didn’t give it.” She called back without turning around, then, made the decision to take the long way back to the lodge. It was imperative that she calm before returning to Red 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’d just completed his call with Marvin when his brows furrowed. Elizabeth was near, approaching the lodge when he sniffed the air. Her scent was prevalent, however, there was something else.

Someone else.

Another male scent.

He stood facing the front door, legs apart, hands dug in his pants pockets. Simmering rage settled in his chest, then slowly rose to his throat. His sight sharpened, all senses on alert as the door opened, and she walked in holding a large bag. He could follow the sugary aroma of the pastries, along with the other smells.

“Hello, sweetheart. Wait until you see what I have for you –”

“An immortal encountered you. Who is he!?” 

Red’s voice bellowed throughout the room, so alarming, the boom caused Elizabeth to drop the bag. Her smile disappeared. No surprise he'd detected the scent of a creature. A male creature. 

He pulled his hands from his pockets and clenched them at his sides. From across the room, Elizabeth saw, felt and sensed, his growing rage. His eyes darkened into circles of black; his body stiffened, making him appear taller and more formidable.

“I don’t know who he was, Red, just another customer in the bakery.”

“Immortals do not eat, Elizabeth. He followed you inside the place!” It wasn't a question.

She shook her head in disbelief, as a dismayed frown pursed her lips. “That doesn’t mean I ran off into the snow with him! He was not a problem. What’s wrong with you?”

She thought he’d laugh any second. This was, on the surface, ridiculous. But instead of seeing the humor in the situation, his entire persona changed to one of predator. “Problem?” His eyes shut tight in order to concentrate on every inch of her scent. He opened them, staring at her, when a sound came from deep within him: Rumbling, curling. “Another immortal encountered you, attempted to draw you in, and you’re making light of the situation? Don’t deny it, Elizabeth. Your coat reeks of his closeness!”

“Are you growling at me!?” She took a step toward him, accusing him of taking jealousy a step further than he should. “You can’t be serious!”

“Serious?” His voice grumbled and veins protruded from his neck, evidence of his anger. “How close was he, Elizabeth? Did he help you choose the cakes and pies from the bake shop? Did you dare tell him your name?”

She pulled off her hat, peeled her gloves from her hands, and threw them to the floor. Then she nearly ripped open her coat and let it slip to the floor as well, her anger now matching his. “Are you hearing yourself?” She cried. “Do you actually believe the words you’re spewing at me?”

He didn’t back down an inch. “Why have you been gone so long? Two hours to walk to the village, purchase sweets, then back here. Where have you been?”

“My God, you’re acting like a child.” She turned away from him for a moment, and murmured in suppressed annoyance, then realized too late, he’d heard her.

“What did you say to me?” 

“Oh, enough of this.” She approached him, searching the eerie gaze that bored into her own, body stiff as rock. He didn't give an inch. “What is it you think happened, Red? I ran off with him for a couple of hours, to have some vampire fun on the slopes? You obviously don’t know me as well as I thought you did. And even worse, it’s clear, you don’t trust me!”

Instead of assuring her of his innate trust in her, he ignored her words. “Maybe you’d rather be with him than me. I smell him on every inch of you.”

“He was in the bakery.” She repeated, emphasizing her words. “And yes, he asked me to go skiing with him and his friends. Perhaps he got a little too close, but I took care of it, Red.” She told him forcefully. “He flirted with me, and I walked away. That’s all. And why do I have to explain myself to you anyway? What the hell has gotten into you?”

He never budged. 

He was so stubborn. She stood toe to toe with him now, so close, she could feel his cool blood rising to the surface. “You don’t frighten me, Red. And how dare you accuse me of something so horrible. And since you are impossible to deal with right now, you can just get the hell out of here!”

“I’m not finished speaking with you!”

“Well, I’m done talking." She forced a whispered reply. "You are impossible to deal with right now.” With that, she grabbed his lapels, and turned him toward the door. “Get out of here!” She shouted, her body shaking from his accusation. “Now! Go!”

Once more he growled at her yet didn’t touch her. Rather, he pulled away from her abruptly and threw open the door, crashing it against the wall, boring a hole in the brick from the impact.

As she stood, staring, her body trembling from his actions, mostly his blatant jealousy, he grabbed his coat, stormed out. She gave a harsh cry, then kicked the door shut after him.

“Damn you and your temper, Reddington!” She cried out, and knew he’d heard her, even though he was already gone from the lodge.

Her body shaking with anger and frustration, she forced herself to calm down, then ran to the window, tears streaming down her cheeks, missing him already, hating that they'd had a quarrel. How could he possibly think that she’d be with anyone but him? Her soul mate, her eternal lover – her life? 

She saw him walking through the relentless blizzard-like conditions, she could barely make out the figure in the storm, dressed all in black. She saw him fall to his knees, and knew he was as upset as she was. She debated whether or not to go to him but thought better. He needed to resolve this on his own.

She turned from the window, then had a terrible thought: What if he went after the man who’d approached her in the bakery? He could find him easily enough, by scent. 

No. No. Red would not do that. He wasn't that man anymore. He had to let out a little steam, that’s all. “He’ll be back.” She repeated the words to herself like a mantra.

In the meantime, she needed to get rid of all her clothes, everything that man Chris may have left his scent upon. She’d take a long hot bath, to make sure every drop of evidence of that man’s presence upon her would be gone before Red returned.

After she placed every stitch of all she'd worn today in a large trunk that sat deep inside one of their walk-in closets, she retrieved the bag on the floor that contained the pastries. Miraculously, the boxes were still fastened tightly with twine, so she placed them all in the fridge, then made her way to the cavernous bathroom and began a hot bath. Once she added a selection of aromatic bath salts and lotions, she climbed inside the pool-sized tub, her only thought, to wash away every vestige of that horrid man.

Immersing herself in the bubbly, warm, soap filled water, she closed her eyes, her tears still fell for the man she loved.

It wasn’t easy, at times, this life of theirs.

Being something more than human, had its advantages, but at times, like today, Red’s blood control had sometimes, overshadowed his common sense. Since their exchange of blood had transformed them into the unique hybrids they were now, he’d grown extremely possessive of her. He had never hurt her, and she knew he never would, but at times his rage shattered her heart, because he had almost no control over his innate possessiveness of her. 

Almost. 

She leaned back in the tub, water up to her chin, inhaling the intoxicating scents of the soaps and lotions, and thought about Madelyn. Elizabeth harbored not a shred of remorse for killing the bitch who’d nearly destroyed the man she loved.

“Okay, now we’re even.” She whispered, sniffing back tears, coming to terms with their rare persona. She sank beneath the surface of the water, making certain every vestige of that man’s scent would be gone from her body. Since she rarely possessed the need to take a breath, she allowed her body to remained submerged for long moments and didn’t rise until the entire room was shrouded in pleasant aromas of lavender, jasmine and vanilla. 

She gazed out the large window from inside the tub, and saw nothing but snow descending in an endless dance upon the land. Silently, she drew her legs up to her chin and kept watch for him. "Red." Her whispered plea was caught on a sob. "There isn't anything we can't get through - as long as we're together." 

"Come back to me. I... love....you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond, filled with rage and possessiveness, searches for the man who approached Elizabeth. What will he do do? Kill the creature? Or will he be able to curtail his anger?

Red walked through the storm, toward the village, his rage threatening to trap him in a web of darkness. 

What had he done to her? How could he let himself lose control that way? Accusing Elizabeth of…of…..

What an utter fool I am, he thought, trudging through the constant onslaught of snow, a foot of the white stuff creating a white out situation across the countryside.

Reaching the outskirts of the village a short time later, he spied dozens making their way to the slopes, skies slung over their shoulders. Groups of men and women in complete winter regalia laughing and playing in the snow. Signaling out the creature who’d approached Elizabeth wouldn’t be a problem as soon as he caught the man’s scent.

It took Red a while to locate the immortal through the blizzard, but within moments, he focused in on his target outside a crowded lodge just outside the village. Homing in on the man, Red kept to inner paths and simply observed.

The man who’d approached Elizabeth was young, handsome, and at the moment sharing pleasant conversation within a group of no less than three women. His devil may care attitude angered Red, knowing that just moments before, he was in the process of flirting with, and possibly seducing Elizabeth.

Suddenly, Red stilled, fists clenched at his sides, anger and rage pointing toward one conclusion: this man must die for daring to approach his mate. Just remove his heart and get it over with, he thought, stepping forward, pre-meditating the manner in which he’d manipulate the immortal into a vulnerable position, destroy him, take his body out to the woods, and leave him for the animals.

His took a step, then two, and hesitated. Sensations, like soft threads of silk, wound throughout his body, halting him in his tracks.

Her love, stronger than time and space, made its journey toward his heart, calming the rage, soothing the anger, eliminating his reason to destroy.

Elizabeth. His heart. His life.

Looking up to the sky, letting the wind-filled flakes sting his face on their journey to earth, Red took deep, gulping breaths. He didn’t need to breathe, but sometimes, like now, inhaling icy oxygen helped steer him in the right direction.

He lost time, snow gathering over his coat and hood, burying his boots in the snow. Silence swirled all around him, and he held back tears of regret…tears of shame.

Turning on his heel, his only wish to be free of the crowds and return to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After soaking in the aroma-soaked lotions and bath salts, Elizabeth stepped from the tub and towel-dried her body, confident all traces of that man were gone from not only her body, but away from the house as well. Braiding her sopping wet hair as she walked to their bedroom, she fastened the vanilla scented braid with an elastic. She found, then shrugged into a soft, knee-length, aqua blue silk dressing gown, securing it with a long satin belt, when her senses recognized his nearness. Closing her eyes, she drank in his scent. Red. He was home. Thank God.  
~~~~~~  
He reached the doorway of the bedroom and proceeded to toe off his boots and all snow-covered outer clothing, tossing them all to the floor, while the intensity in his eyes focused on her.

Elizabeth’s sense of smell established with certainty, his essence – and only his.

“You didn’t kill him.” It wasn’t a question; spoken softly, soothingly.

“No.” His legs were apart, his countenance grim, but somehow contrite.

They stood on opposite sides of the room, facing each other, drinking each other in through their special senses. Elizabeth took a deep breath, her long braid draping over her left breast. “Raymond – “

“Don’t say it, Lizzie.” His voice, raw and raspy, as if he’d screamed until sound had been lost to him. “This is who I am. There are parts of me that will always desire to harm anyone or anything that gets in my way of protecting you. It will never change. Perhaps I will never change. We are locked together by blood, bound together by our otherworldly genes. I feel what you feel. You heart calls to me constantly, every moment, and when that moment is interrupted –”

She was deathly calm, which was keeping him on solid ground. “You know I can take care of myself; you know it.” She crooned, tilting her head as she spoke to him, her comforting tone like musical notes that were capable to slow his adrenaline, his arousal. 

“I know what you are, but more importantly, I know who you are.” She whispered, watching as his eyes closed. He was struggling with the emotions that took hold of him, sensations that led him to maim, to destroy anything that was a danger to her. He’d do it all for her, because their bond held a power, greater than either of them had ever imagined. Even now, as a hybrid, he’d retained many of his immortal powers, while she possessed her own strength. She knew, deep in her heart that, although he could overpower her, he’d never hurt her. 

Each time they came together, their connection grew stronger, more explosive, as if they were sticks of dynamite. Their blood-arousal was a characteristic they both possessed, and a welcome one. They didn’t tire easily, and their joining served to energize them, rather than exhaust them, deepening their love and commitment to one another. He was her life-mate, and her well ran deep with love for him. She often thought back on the day she first appeared in the castle, passing out and Red carrying her to his bed, caring for her, his only wish was to avoid her. Look at how far they’d come.

His voice invaded her innermost thoughts.

“His scent overpowered your own, and in that moment, I wanted to erase all that…Erase him.” He still hadn’t moved, but at least his body language relaxed as he dug his hands inside his pants pockets.

“Where have you been?” She imagined yet wanted to hear the words from him. 

A tiny growl emitted from his powerful throat, and he shook his head. “I followed him. He was with what I assume were companions. They were about to take on a ski trail outside the village. If I wished, all I had to do was wait for my moment, corner him, then, break his neck, and be done with it.”

He was attempting graphic language for shock value, and Elizabeth wasn’t going to have him bait her. “But you didn’t, Red. You walked away, and I love you for that.”

“I can’t guarantee what will happen the next time, Lizzie, and there will be a next time. If we are among warm bloods, my possessive nature will overshadow all reason. I know you can handle yourself; I know it - but when my rage takes control, my jealousy and arousal turn to poison.”

She wanted to run to him, but she needed to make him understand. “I don’t call that poison.” She pointed out in a steady tone. “Don’t you think I have those feelings too?” She asked and watched his eyes narrow. “But those feelings: anger, jealousy, and the rest, are all part of love.”

His tone turned emphatic. “You know I would never betray you. I am nothing without you, Elizabeth.”

She could feel his physical arousal rising within him like a tide, and her body responded in kind. She moved slowly toward him, taking short, tentative steps. When she was within feet of him, she slowly, purposefully, stretched out her arm, but didn’t touch him. “You know that I am yours, for all time.”

“Yes.”

“There is no compromise for me. I will want you, choose you, always.”

He stared at her outstretched arm, allowed her to touch him, then began to pull away again, but she held fast, holding his fingers captive. Their eyes met.

Elizabeth managed to present him with a tentative smile, while her whispered plea brought him back to himself. “After all we’ve been through, do you honestly think I could walk away from you?” She questioned, causing him to bow his head and avert her gaze. “You are Lord Raymond Reddington, ancient and brilliant; you are the smartest man I’ve ever known.” She gave a choked sob. “The love of my life, and I will be with you until the sky falls. Come back to me, my love.” 

He could only gaze at her timeless beauty, her stunning courage, his expression a combination of hope, adoration, mixed with admiration and deep abiding love. “Mon Coeur.” 

“Oui.” She walked toward his outstretched arms and fell into the haven of his embrace.

“Mmm…..” his lips found her ear and bit lightly on her lobe. “You taste like spring, Lizzie.” Then he removed her elastic, and unraveled her braid, separating the tendrils with expert fingers and let her wealth of hair fall around her. He adored the scent of her. “You smell of sunshine and wildflowers.”

Her body responded to his touch, his words, and she shivered, sliding her hand down to clasp with his. “Be with me, my love. There is nothing but you and me.”

He easily lifted her inside the safe haven of his arms and walked to their bed. Placing her in the center, he knelt above her, watching as she untied her belt and opened the sides of the silk garment in invitation. “You --- and me.” She repeated.

This time his throaty growl carried with it the promise of pleasure and passion. Elizabeth pursed her lips until a hint of a smile appeared on that handsome face, lighting up those expressive gray eyes with nothing but love. No violence, no threat, just joy and a hushed vow of deep, abiding love.

Silence surrounded them, except for the popping flames rising within the stone fireplace, lighting up the dim room, accentuating their silhouettes, as he lowered himself onto her waiting flesh, burning, seducing, aching for him.

Her creamy thigs opened wide like the wings of a dove, and he settled upon her, as his cock tightened, thick and long, entering her heat as they came together like a hand in glove.

Their arms entwined as Elizabeth folded her legs over his rear, trapping him. She’d never let him escape as his lips crushed her cool, full lips.

Their soft, low moans accentuated their slow dance, older than time, brighter than the sun. His mouth soon traveled over every inch of her flesh, until she writhed and squirmed beneath his expert motions. His tongue circled and suckled her breasts until they swelled and throbbed from his actions. Her erect nipples hardened into mouth watering nubs, and he feasted as if starved for nourishment.

Elizabeth rose to a state of ecstasy as Raymond loved and worshipped her, his mouth and hands performing his own brand of magic while she lay back and relished his touch.

Again, he teased her by entering and withdrawing, each time his rock-hard cock thickening in intensity, his strength and power matching her own. No matter how powerful their lovemaking, they would never harm each other, and that, within itself, was a marvel.

She finally broke the silence. “I need to touch you….taste you.” She whispered, turning him over and straddling his hard flesh, aching to suckle and savor his manhood.

With a sly chuckle, he let her turn him to his back and opened himself to her. “Do your worst, mi amor.” He told her, his eyes dilating, his nostrils flaring. “Take me.”

With her wet hair falling around her face in rippling waves, she appeared as a wood nymph, weaving him into her spell, striking Raymond with amazement that this stunning woman was his mate. Each moment spent with her was a miracle. Each time they made love, dawned fresh and filled with excitement. 

“Ma belle.” He chanted over and over as her mouth worshipped and aroused him, higher and higher. “Ma belle.”

As she moved down the length of his firm, muscular body, her hair trailed over his flesh, touching each nerve ending, as her hands followed in suit.

She emitted a small groan, then encircled his length. She leaned down to the tiny slit, now beading with pre-cum. Giving him a seductive grin, she used her tongue to lick his crown, then went down on him, engulfing all she could inside the recesses of her mouth. 

Hearing his long moan of lust, his legs opened impossibly wide for her to gain deeper access to his manhood. She reveled in her power over him and rejoiced that she could bring him this much pleasure.

Placing her hands under his rear, she lifted his weight to bring his cock closer to her mouth, then consumed him, crown to root, and nuzzled the twin sacks that sat high and tight behind his cock. He was truly beautiful, and each time she suckled, he literally rose from the mattress from her touch. 

When she knew he was close, she rose above him again, and lowered herself onto his heat. 

“You are a truly wild and wonderful creature, my love.” He gathered her nearly waist-length hair, wrapping it around his hand, pulling her down to crush her lips once more. They came and came, over and over with a ferocity than only creatures like themselves were capable.

She rode him hard and strong, while their bed swayed and rocked under their exertions. They shared laughter and murmured words of passion, while their bodies worked their magic on each other. Raymond turned her again, until they wound up on the floor and rolled to the fireplace, their bodies giving and taking. Together, they were pleasure personified.

Later, they lay within the nest of each other’s arms, watching the rising flames, reveling in each other. Elizabeth rested her head on his strong chest, the light sprinkling of his hair tickling her nose. 

“What are you thinking, my love?” She looked at him, deep in thought, and waited patiently until he returned her gaze.

“I’m a fool.” He proclaimed softly, playing with her hair, his fingers threading her tangled strands as the flames of the fire brightened her lovely countenance. “When this rage overcomes me, I want to – I just want to –”

She placed a finger over his lips. “You want to protect me. It’s within you, Red, and I understand that, and it’s kind of flattering.” She shrugged. “As long as you don’t act upon your emotions.” She rose on her elbows to touch her forehead to his, to comfort and soothe him. “You are not a fool, okay. Let’s not speak of it again.”

She placed a playful kiss on his nose and settled again in the crook of his arm. “I still have the pastry that I purchased this morning.”

His gaze found hers, and he smiled in obvious delight, following the direction of her thoughts. “Hmm. Cream-filled?”

She nodded; her lips curved in a seductive smile. “Chocolate mousse too, plus some surprises.” She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

“I do love a surprise when it comes to you, Lizzie.” His eyes darkened and followed her when she rose in all her naked glory and stepped to the other room where the pastries sat in their white boxes. 

She now sat cross legged, facing him, and opened the boxes, then looked back at him. “Which one would you like to ‘sample’?”

He joined her and sat up, growing hard again, and loving what she had in mind. “Let’s begin with the mousse.” He whispered, as she lifted the chocolate filled pastry and licked the excess with her tongue, then kissed him, swirling her tongue around his own to share the sample of what was to come. 

Their kisses that day were fraught with sweet tasting cakes, textures and sweet flavors. Creams and jellies were relished and sampled and enjoyed from their flesh, and they lost track of time as they shared love and laughter. Together. 

Eternal.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of my readers for taking the time to read my little love stories. Stay safe, be well.
> 
> Also, many many thanks to my friend, collaborator, beta and brainstorming partner, cress26 - without her brilliance, none of my stories are possible.
> 
> I do not own The Blacklist or any part or character ~ "Eternal" is strictly a work of fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own any characters of The Blacklist. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> This story is but one of a group of short stories following the lives of Raymond and Elizabeth as they enjoy each day as immortal hybrids, deeply in love, enjoying all that life has to offer.
> 
> Once again, thanks always to my dear friend, brainstorming partner and beta extraordinaire, cress26. You are always there for me, and I'm grateful for you.


End file.
